Final Fantasy: Paradoxical Children Saga I: Sephiroth's Return
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Full name Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy: Paradoxical Children Saga I: Sephiroth's Return. Sephiroth returns and by teaming up with Caius begins trying to 'save' the World. Only a handful of teenagers, all victims to Chaos Rift Time Travel, are the world's only hope. Some easily told when they were from, others not. Will they save the world? Read and review please.


_**Prologue**_

_**An Ever-Changing World**_

_ Gran Pulse and its orbiting floating city, New Cocoon or the Ark. These two places were once in turmoil, but a group of Heroes appeared every time the world was in need and defeated the evil that sought to damage it. It has been many years since the powers of chaos were pushed back to the Void. Although Time Gates are now everywhere and people can freely travel from place to place physically as well as through time, danger still lurks in the shadows, and this time it may be more than the next group of Heroes can handle..._

_**Chaotic Realm, Year ? AR (Ark's Rise)...**_

The man shrouded in mystery walked slowly towards the Throne of the Goddess, his cloak the only thing keeping his identity hidden. Looking up at the empty throne of the Goddess Etro, his greenish-blue eyes with their slight hourglass pupils narrowed as he saw a man in purple armor, the infamous Guardian of Time, Caius Ballad. "Why have you come, Spawn of Jenova?" Caius asked, narrowing his own eyes at the cloaked visitor.

The visitor took off his cloak, revealing his very, _very_ long silver hair as it cascaded down his back and just past the cross-guard of the famous sword Masamune. Sephiroth, spawn of the calamity known as Jenova, smirked. "You of all people should know exactly why I have come, Guardian of Time. I am here to kill you and take the Heart of Chaos for myself." He declared, brandishing the six-foot long sword.

"Hmph," Caius grunted. "The Goddess gave me the Heart of Chaos for it is the right of my Clan to have it. I am immortal in ways that you can only dream of. What makes you think you have any right to carry the Gift of the Goddess?"

"I have permission from the Goddess herself. Etro has told me that if you do not relinquish the Heart, than we may be able to strike a deal and I shall receive a Paradoxical version of it, a Heart of Chaos from a separate Etro than the one you yourself have always known. As it seems that you will not give me the Heart of Chaos in your possession, shall we make a deal?" Sephiroth asked.

"What kind of deal do you have in mind?" Caius inquired back, somewhat interested.

"You and I, together with a Heart of Chaos each, would make no one able to stop us from wiping all opposition from the face of the world. I hear tell of a legend on Gran Pulse that a group of Heroes will be the only hope at saving Pulse from certain destruction. But I think that they will somehow _cause_ the destruction, for it is a possibility. So I say we should find these Heroes and stop them, if they happen to be the harbingers of destruction, of course. What do you say?"

"I say you are out of your mind, but I know of Heroes such as the kind you are thinking of. They changed the events in many different time periods and in turn destroyed their own efforts. However they saved the world then, but it took three different groups of Heroes to do it. Fine, we will strike a deal here, in Etro's Throne, to do whatever is necessary to keep the world intact. Deal?" Caius suggested, not trusting Sephiroth completely but willing to give him a chance.

"Deal. I guess we should get started then, shouldn't we?" Nodding, Caius jumped off of the throne, the two villains' plans setting in motion events that would forever change the past, present and future of Gran Pulse.

_A/N: The Chaotic Realm is what's known in Final Fantasy XIII-2 as Valhalla/Academia 500 AF onwards. After the events of however many more XIII-based games come out after XIII-2, the years change to Ark's Rise, or AR for Time Gate coordinates. The Time Gates themselves are anomalous, being actually creations of the Academy to travel quickly between locations in time and space, if the need arises. Soon after the Ark's Rise, however, Hope and the Academy announced that if the citizens of the Ark wanted, there being a somewhat strenuous travel delay between Ark and Gran Pulsian locations, they could utilize the Time Gates. Traveling through time is just something of an added bonus for tourists, but with this story as in XIII-2, the Time Gates will make all the difference with Sephiroth and Caius' plans in motion._

_**New Nautilus, The Ark, 002 AR...**_

Among all the citizens of both the Ark, or New Cocoon and Gran Pulse, there were a few anomalies, people who should not exist but do in the current timeline as they would otherwise. One of these people was the nineteen year old Nick 'Thunder' Farron, who was supposedly Claire 'Lightning' Farron's own son. People did not believe him, but he had proof of the matter and so he lived away from his family, his mother only being in reality a few years older than him in this time. So he made his home here in New Nautilus while the rest of the family lived in New Bodhum down on Pulse. Like the old Cocoon's counterpart, New Nautilus was known as primarily a theme park, complete with the Cocoon Chocobos of old. This place of fun and wonder, meant more for children than adults, now featured parade events such as the Fall of the Oppressors, or the fal'Cie and the battle of Academia, which Nick's aunt Serah had fought in herself.

But, there were still problems in the shadowy aftermath of the final battles against the Agents of Chaos. Everywhere in the Ark, Distortions still appeared and unleashed powerful monsters upon the citizens. This was just one side-effect of the Ark, after its initial Rise, being turned into the Throne of the Goddess Etro as Academia 500 AF turned into the Unseen Realm known as Valhalla, a place where Nick's mother had been reborn and fought to keep the peace against the Keeper of Time, the Guardian Caius Ballad. Nick looked down at his main weapon, a Gunblade like his mother used. In gun form, he flicked his wrist and a switch was hit on the side, making the weapon go into sword form. Flicking it again, it went back to gun form and Nick put it into the holster on his back.

He made his way to the nearest Time Gate to enter the Historia Crux and go spend some time along the monster-free shore of New Bodhum. Entering the Gate, he made his way to where his family made their home.

_**New Bodhum 002 AR...**_

Exiting the Historia Crux at the Gate located just outside the town itself, Nick made his way to the newly-expanded dock and lay down at the end of it, closest to the water and just relaxed, a pair of Luvulite-lensed sunglasses on his face. Soon after he had arrived, Nick heard a very distinctive set of boots make their way toward him. "Hello, mother." Nick stated, lying the same way he had been.

Lightning made her way to the end of the pier and sat on the edge, her legs hanging over the water. "Nick. Another private thinking session?"

Nick shrugged. "Eh. I always liked it here at home. I guess its just the best place to think. Who else is home today?"

"Everyone. It gets hectic but we work it out. Plus they won't mess with your mother," Lightning laughed, still not believing that due to some sort of Paradox, her future son was right next to here, just a few years younger than herself. "Did you hear? Chocolina had chicks. Sazh is coming around with them later on if you'd like one. I'm getting one for Snow. He's still a bit depressed. You should get one too. You're alone too often."

"Well, I would but the only reason why I'm alone so often is because the only person I cared about more than myself isn't one of the Paradoxical Children like I am."

_A/N: The Paradoxical Children is a term pertaining to the people that came to the current timeline that don't belong, such as Nick._

"You never know. More people are arriving that way every once in a while. In fact, a few days ago a couple came through here in New Bodhum. One was a guy with ridiculously spiked-up blue hair like Maqui and the other was a girl with long blood red hair and-"

"A necklace around her neck with a Cait Sith Monster Crystal on it?" Nick finished.

"Yes, that's exactly right. She said it was given to her to help protect her by someone special. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Where did they go? Or did they even leave here?"

"No, they're up at the NORA House. Its almost lunch time, anyway, so everybody will be eating. Do you want to come along? Spend some time with the family you have here in this time?"

Nick knew the girl more than he would let on. _He _was the one who had given her the Crystal. "Yeah, alright. Hey, mom?" Lightning looked at him expectantly. "I'm sorry about the way I treat you like you don't really exist to me. I just don't like not having _my_ actual family here with me, that's all."

Lightning smiled. "It's alright, Nick. I understand that. Now come on, everyone's waiting." Lightning led the way to the NORA House, where the outside tables were filled with members of Nick's and Lightning's extended family.

One person in particular, the girl Lightning had described, saw Nick and, as quickly as a Chocobo to its owner, sprang up and jumper over the table, hugging him to the ground. "Nicky!" She exclaimed. "I've been so worried about you! I missed you so much, baby!"

Nick caught his breath. "I missed you so much too, Faith. Now please, let me get up." Complying, nineteen year old Faith Estheim got off of her beloved.

"I take it you two know each other, then?" Lightning asked knowingly.

"Yeah, we do. Faith, have you gone to see your father in this time yet?" Nick asked Faith.

"No. Not yet. I haven't left New Bodhum yet. I was hoping to find you where with your family, but I was wrong but your mom told me you come around every few days so me and Blaze decided to wait for you. So, let's eat. Afterward we'll go see my father, since you know where to find him, right?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah I do. God is it good to see you Faith." Nick said before passionately kissing Faith for several seconds, Lightning's eyes widening as she realized what was going on between her future(?) son and Faith: they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Snow, seeing Lightning's face, burst out laughing as well as the other members of NORA.

"Aw, come on, sis. You had to know what was going on. You're the one who's all strategic and careful, but yet _I'm_ the one who figured this out first. Now come on, guys. Let's just eat and get done with the awkwardness now that whatever sort of secrets have been revealed to us all." Nodding, everyone began eating their lunch.

As the group finished eating, Nick and Faith got up from the table, carried their plates into the kitchen to wash them and upon completing that task, the couple made their way to the Time Gate. Lightning went with them, still not completely over the revelation of the two young adults dating. Nick turned to his mother. "Mom, why exactly are you following us?" He asked.

"I... I don't know. I guess I'm still surprised about you two dating. I mean, Faith is _Hope's_ daughter. I figured that out. But... everyone always thought Hope and I would get together, but I guess the proof about you two dating proves that at least you, Nick, are not Hope's kid too. I just worry about you. I guess knowing I'm going to have a kid just makes me overprotective about this. Just stay safe, okay guys?" Nodding, the two young adults hugged Nick's mother before they activated the Gate, traveling to the one place where Nick knew Hope Estheim would be.

_**Academia 002 AR...**_

Hope Estheim looked up from his desk to see Nick and Faith arrive through the Time Gate. "Ah, hello Nick. What can I do for Lightning's kid? And who is this with you?"

Faith saluted her father. "Faith Nora Estheim reporting, Director Estheim!" She laughed as shock hit Hope's face from her name. "Yup, your own daughter is a Paradoxical Child. Baby, I'm hungry." She said turning to Nick.

Hope's shock only got worse. "Wait. My daughter from the future has come back same as Nick had and the two of you are dating?" Both young adults nodded. "Too much in five minutes. Nick, why didn't you tell me at least that you two were dating? Then I wouldn't be close to a heart attack right now."

Nick scoffed. "Hope Estheim, time-traveling Director of the Academy, getting a heart attack? Come on you've been through ten times the shit either me or Faith have been through. As for why I never mentioned anything to you, I was hoping she would never come back and that I would be able to get back to our real time so we could be together there instead of now here in this time. I hate the details. Faith knows, I'd rather be shooting down whatever I can find on the Archylte Steppe. Lot more fun than dealing with parents. And a better way to take out your anger."

"Alright, agreed. So I guess you two are here for something more than a social visit, though, hmm?"

"Yes, sir," Nick inclined his head in approval. "We were wondering if you've found out anything about the phenomena behind us, as in the Paradoxical Children."

"Ah," Hope got up and wagged his finger in a more humorous way. "I thought you would come by soon enough. We have found some stuff out. If you would like to see, follow me."

The young couple followed Hope to the elevator outside his office and they went down, down, down to the lowest basement levels. "We do all our Paradoxical Children research down here where no prying eyes can reach. Plus, only a handful of people are even allowed down here on the elevator anyway. It senses the person's identity and either allows them or not. Now, what you're about to see, however, may shock you. It shocked us when it appeared down here."

As the elevator doors opened, the trio were greeted by the sight of a massive meteor-like object being suspended in space above the basement levels' floor. Hope gestured towards it. "This is the Paradox Meteor. According to our history buffs, this thing last appeared millions upon billions of years ago when this world had a completely different but still as advanced society on its surface instead of us. They say that this Meteor is what caused an event known as Meteorfall, and that a group of heroes stopped it back then, along with its Summoner known only as Sephiroth. Now, though, it's appeared here in this time frame. We do not know why, but we do know that when it appeared here, I got a call from your mother, Nick. She told me a young man had appeared and that he had called her 'mom'. I laughed it off but told her to bring you to me.

"As you probably no doubt know about her past as the Protector of Etro's throne, you know that she really isn't fond of Time Gates anymore. I don't blame her, really but since it was necessary she brought you. You, Nick, were the Paradoxical Child found. And there are a few you don't know about, too."

"What? Like who?" Nick asked, confused by this revelation.

"One said her name was Nerah (said Knee-ra) Kreiss. Said she was named after both of her parents, Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss. I couldn't believe her because Noel and Serah were friends, and your Aunt Serah was engaged to Snow for as long as I knew them both. One of the others is a young man named Kain Raines. Neither of you would have heard of his supposed father, Cid. He helped us fight the Sanctum fal'Cie when Serah was in Crystal Stasis and then was turned against us. His mother, he tells us, is Oerba Yun Fang, and you both should know her as the other member of our original party to still be under the affects of Crystal Stasis along with Oerba Dia Vanille. What this tells us is that both of these Paradoxical Children not only come from the future, but alternate dimensional timelines as well.

"Now onto one that is possibly from our future. Her name is Rinha Katzroy, obviously I thought she was Sazh's kid from another timeline instead of Dahj but no, she's Dahj's daughter, meaning she's from a father future than you both are. Other than the five of you so far, there are another five who have come back and are known to have parents in this time who are, for the most part, alive. First, there's the daughter of Jihl Nabaat, Jewel. Jihl was still alive so we found nothing out of the ordinary with Jewel.

"Next is Kagura Rosch, the son of Yaag Rosch, who is deceased after helping us fight the Sanctum, so we are pretty sure he came from another dimensional timeline as well. Nick, you know your mothers' old commanding officer Amodar, right?" Nick nodded. "Well, his son Jared is among you as well. Next is another strange one because we can't be sure whether she is from our timeline or another dimensions' own. Hailey Villiers, the daughter of Snow and an as of yet unknown mother. We suspect she may be from another dimensional timeline, reason being she has Snow's blond hair that actually turns to a pink, which could mean her mother is Serah. But, she doesn't have either Snow's or Serah's eyes, but Lightning's." Nick's eyes widened. "Yes, so she may very well be a sister to you, or even you in an alternate timeline. But, let's not worry about that right now because one day maybe we will figure out who these mystery parents are. Lastly, we have another dimensional timeline in the form of Oerba Dia Timoné, the son of Vanille and an unknown father. So in total there are ten of you Paradoxical Children in all actually, because you are the mystery children. Any other Paradoxical Child is actually just a misplaced soul who got transported a few years before or after they disappeared from the timeline. Soon, I will be arranging a meeting between the ten of you to ensure you can all get along because, being the children of us who were involved with the Sanctum incident and it's followings, you all have more fighting capabilities than anyone and, as I fear, this meteor might be the death of us all if you cannot stop whatever danger may be approaching.

"It is my hope that you will all go home, or have the choice to, once the danger has been fought and defeated."

Nick hesitated, having actually begun liking staying with his younger mother, back in the days she was still tough and capable of going out to fight whatever she wanted without him holding her back as a child. Maybe, he hoped, to have stayed and saw himself be born, if the Lightning of this time really was _his_ mother, instead of another child's'. "Yeah, that would be great. Has anything happened other than our appearance that you can't explain readily?"

Hope looked at Nick and Faith, wondering if he should tell them about the other discoveries that made themselves known since the Meteor came into their time. He sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day either way. "Yes, there is something that the general public does not know. The only ones who know are the pilots of the airships and the top brass here at the Academy. When the Meteor first came, we thought that would just be it, but it wasn't. First, it was the appearance of those displaced in Time, such as you both. Then came the bigger discoveries. Gran Pulse, is no longer the only landmass on our planet, just the only one we know about. Suddenly, there are more continents showing up on the planet, some with its own communities. One such landmass, located not too far from Gran Pulse, is called Spira and in several places on Spira there are temples where people called Summoners go in order to call upon the spirits, or as they call the Fayth which grant them the use of an Eidolon, or in their own culture Aeons. We've investigated a temple where the Pulse fal'Cie Ifrit is an Eidolon, as well as a sea dragon called Leviathan and Valefor also has a temple. There are others as well on the other continents, or other methods of summoning Eidolons.

"For example, on another continent located northwest of Spira and Gran Pulse called Gaea, there are spheres known as Materia. Essentially, we have found out that Materia contains some form of what the people call the Lifestream, which encompasses the planet according to them. The Academy is trying to find a way to see this Lifestream for ourselves, as we scientists will try to do," Hope chuckled. "This energy, however, is called Mako when in its pure form that they use as a power source. They help the planet by making sure a steady supply of Mako can be taken while finding methods to replenish it at the same time, or what we know as a renewable resource.

"There are still a couple of continents we have not investigated, but we believe that all the different continents have their own problems that may stem from their appearance in this world. Apparently, they even have their own Time Gates as well. Hopefully, however, nothing bad happens but with this worlds' luck, we're in for a maelstrom of a battle. One that, if not stopped, will destroy the entire world."

Nick's eyes widened at Hope's somewhat depressing choice of words. "Alright, Hope, I can honestly say that that is the most depressing thing I have ever heard you say. But, let's move on. So there's a possible conflict coming and the only hope the world has is most likely Faith, me, and the rest of these other Paradoxical children you've just told us about, right?" Hope nodded. "Well, alright. I'm done for the day, I'm going home and most likely Faith is coming with me because I don't know how stable you are with this mood you've just gotten into and I don't think she'll join her friend back at mom's place. We'll talk to you soon. Bye, Hope."

"Alright, you can leave. But answer me one thing, Nick," Nick nodded. "Who is your father? If you even knew him in your time."

Nick smirked. "His name is Genesis. You'll probably meet him one day. Red-brown hair and red-bladed sword. Recites lines from the Epic _Loveless_ all the time. You really can't miss him. I don't know how he met mom, but something must have been right because here I am. Well, see you Hope. Always fun talking to you." Nick turned and left, Faith following behind.

After the couple had left, Hope looked to the wall behind his desk. In all the time he had traveled and been the Director of the Academy, never had he thought he would hear _that_ name again. He stepped closer and stared at one picture of him and another man, the man Nick had _just_ described. The picture had a small plaque underneath it that said: _Director Hope and Lead Researcher on the Weapon/Magic Integration Program Genesis Rhapsodos._ "How is it possible?" He asked himself. "You died five years ago, so how is it that you have a child with Lightning? You two never met and now you're dead. So how is it possible?" Continuing this train of thought, he left his office to figure out how this could have possibly happened.

_**The Next Day, New Bodhum 002 AR...**_

Lighting sighed as she looked at the list in front of her. "Alright, is there a_nything_ else anyone wants before I leave? Because I'm not going back out after I get back."

Snow motioned from the couch. "Nah, it's all there. We've worked on the list all night so we got everything we needed. Are you sure you don't want me to go?" Snow had been a lot more... calm, since Serah had died and the world had been saved from Chaos. He wasn't as obnoxious and he helped out a lot more often these days.

"No, it's alright. Stay here, help out others if you need to. I'll be back soon. Just please don't destroy the place while I'm gone."

"Will do, sis." Lightning smiled a bit. Since Snow's transition, and her time as Etro's Guardian, Lightning knew the extent that Snow had gone to try to protect Serah and didn't mind the nickname anymore. He sort of became the slightly younger bone-headed brother Lightning and Serah had never had, which he would have been to Lightning anyway had those two gotten married like they had wanted to.

"Alright. Be back soon, then." Lightning said before making her way to the Time Gate.

_**Meanwhile, New Nautilus 002 AR...**_

Faith watched Nick as he finished getting dressed. "You sure you don't want me to come, Nicky?"

"Yeah, Faith. It's fine. I don't need too much anyway. I should be back in like an hour or so. If not, just call me and see what's up. You know how I am with that stuff, I don't try getting in touch with anyone if something stretches along. I love you, okay? I'll be back soon." Nick replied, kissing Faith.

When their lips parted, Faith pressed a short second kiss to Nick's lips. "I love you, too. Be safe." Nodding, Nick left the apartment to go to the Time Gate.

_**Meanwhile, New Oerba 002 AR...**_

Genesis Rhapsodos, presumed dead for five years, stepped out of his house in New Oerba on the surface of Gran Pulse. He hadn't died five years earlier, but had actually been left for dead and then found by a passing caravan of settlers, who were able to heal him and thus he survived. He knew eventually he would have to go back to the Academy and show that he wasn't dead, but he put it off. _Soon, I will make my way back. I have to._ He thought to himself as he walked towards the Time Gate. As good as New Oerba's market was, he needed a few things you could only find in Academia, so he made his way there through the Time Gate.

_**A/N:**_ Finally, Prologue done. So this is my take on a continuation of the Final fantasy XIII storyline after Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII's story, if that is what they go with for XIII-3's name. It's basically a Time Paradox story wrapped around with all this other shit. Sephiroth, Genesis, and many other characters will have a cameo, like Cid Raines might come back or another Cid will show up. I'm thinking of Kain Highwind showing up too when Kain is first brought in, since Cid, being his father, is dead. I got this idea, honestly, from nowhere. It just popped into my head as a name and then I began writing and it became this. So now Sephiroth is really immortal, making his iconic Advent Children line "I will never be a memory" quite a reality.

Lightning has a son and Genesis is the father, but they haven't met yet. That's next chapter. We'll get to that soon, but please be patient. It will not be done quickly this took me like four months to finish. So until next time, See you!


End file.
